La Decisión
by I am Luci
Summary: Ella tendrá que escoger ¿Será correcta su decisión? One-shot


_Be Brave_

Las gotas de agua caían sobre sus cabellos, hacía frío pero no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de allí. Sabía que era una cobarde pero no le importó solo corría sin saber bien a donde iba, estaba en un parque de la ciudad y eso era todo lo que sabía. Quería desaparecer, quería estar sola.

No, sola no. Quería estar con la única persona que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que ocurría, su mejor amigo Edward Cullen, él siempre la hacía reir cuado iba a llorar, la conoce mejor que ella misma y nunca se guardaban secretos, o al menos eso creía él. Isabella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y se sentía culpable por no decirle. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a la única persona en la que confías que quieres ser más que su amiga? ¿Quien puede arriesgar algo tan valioso como la amistad solo por decir sus tontos sentimientos? Ciertamente Isabella Swan no era esa persona.

La lluvia se había detenido pero Bella no se detuvo hasta encontrarse con la banca de algún parque, se sentó en ella y dejó las lágrimas correr por sus rosadas mejillas. No sabía a donde ir, desde que se prometió decirle a Edward sobre sus sentimientos lo ha estado evadiendo en todas partes, además que no sabía en donde se encontraba o a donde ir. Sollozaba sin control al pensar en el instituto. Las chicas populares, los chicos deportistas, los nerds, los lindos, los feos, los grandes, los pequeños... En fin, todos sus compañeros decidieron gastarle una broma de las que se pasan de la raya solo por ser diferente.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que se acercaba alguien.

\- ¿Bella? - preguntó una melodiosa voz, giró su rostro para encontrarse con aquel chico de broníceos cabellos que su corazon había tomado.

\- Hola - respondió en un suspiro, secándose las lágrimas, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

\- Otra vez - aunque no era una pregunta, Bella asintió mientras Edward la abrazaba para que llorara en su pecho - Tranquila princesa, yo estoy contigo.

Bella rió sin humor, recordando su promesa, sabiendo que tenía que escoger entre la compañía de Edward o enfrentar la tristeza en soledad, entre perder un amigo o mentirle a la persona que más amas, ser valiente y enfrentar la verdad o ser cobarde y huir de los problemas.

La decisión estaba tomada.

\- Edward - lo llamó suspirando - ¿Sabías que no me molesta que por ser extranjera me discriminen en la escuela? ¿Nunca te dije que mi mayor problema es que me guardo un secreto? Sé que es tonto y egoísta pensar así, pero mi mayor problema es uno: estoy completamente enamorada de ti, no soy capaz de verte como a un amigo, pero no quiero que eso nos afecte. Si lo prefieres, fingiremos que esto nunca ocurrió y en algún momento superaré mis sentimientos. Espero no haber complicado las cosas pero no puedo menti...

No había terminado de hablar cuando unos suaves y dulces labios se posaron sobre los suyos, callándola con un beso dulce y tierno. Bella no tardó en responder, algo insegura, aquel gesto.

Así como lo inició, tierno y espontáneo, Edward lo terminó separando sus labios.

\- Tal vez no sea un gran discurso pero escucha esto, la mayor verdad que he dicho y alguna vez diré: Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Con solo esas palabras, Edward había convertido el peor día de Bella en el mejor de toda su existencia. Bella sonrió enamorada al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¿Cuántos momentos de amargura pudieron evitarse si lo hubiera dicho antes? Por alguna maravillosa coincidencia, o porque estaban más conectados de lo que creían, Edward parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó mirándola con sus ojos esmeralda, no necesitaba decir más para que ella le entendiera que la pregunta completa era ¿Desde cuándo sabes que me amas?

\- Desde el baile antes del verano - respondió al recordar como habían ido juntos, como amigos, y solo soñaba con ser más - Aunque los sentimientos estaban allí desde antes ¿Y tú?

\- La semana pasada - rió suavemente - Cuando hervía de celos mientras tu aceptabas a salir con Mike ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Quería superarte, dejar de amarte y verte solo como un amigo, que por cierto no funcionó. No entendía por que odiabas tanto a Mike, lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. Pero de nada sirve lamentar lo que pudo ser, disfrutemos lo que es.

Y sin dejarlo responder juntó sus labios de nuevo.


End file.
